ursa_starifandomcom-20200214-history
Tepko's Story Chapter one
Tepko’s Story Ursa Stari ''' '''Chapter one A sad beginning When I was born, everything seemed to be perfect for me, until I turn two moons old. My brothers never knew the truth about my mother because were outside playing and rolling around. I on the other hand, was quiet and preferred to listen closely rather than making jokes with other cubs of my kind. So on this day, I was listening to Shoteka and Kennai talk about rivers and hunting, I got bored and turned towards our underground den in the forest. Our father was standing there looking at my mom with these furious eyes. ' '“Why can’t you make Tepko and Shoteka get along? Do you think I want misbehaving cubs?!” “I’m trying, I totally understand how you feel, but I’m trying my best to help my cubs.” ' “You’re best?”' ' “I know how this may sound to you, but-”' ' “Shut it! I’m out of here.” ' “Wait! We need you to find-” ' “Forget it! I’m leaving this den, and you will find your own food, you useless bag of fur!” Wakpu interrupted.' ' Anisa, my mother stood there shocked, I could see tears running down her fur and soaking it. “Te-epk-oo, b-bring Shoteka a-and Kennai h-h-here……”' ' “um, okay.” I said as I came out of the shadows out to the open just so my mom could see me.' I slowly walked across the grassy land we lived in and marked as territory, to my brothers Shoteka and Kennai. “Hello brother, you look upset.” That was it. How could they think I was upset? I was there comforting my mom, while they were just playing outside and acting as if nothing had happened at all! How dare they? The worst bears I’ve ever seen were right in front of me. I couldn't control my anger anymore, so I snapped. “Mom is in the den, crying! Father left us! And WE have NO food! You two cowards were just standing there PLAYING and Now you THINK I’m upset?!!!!?” I roared in their faces. Shoteka and Kennai looked at each other in shock. “We’re sorry. I didn’t mean to um…. Anger you….” “Come on. Anisa asked to see all of us in her den.” The den was dark, with little light there, all was quiet except for Anisa’s voice. “Mom?” ' '''She didn’t reply instead she was crying uncontrollably. ' '“Mom!” I yelled, this time louder than the first. ' '“Tepko? Is that you?” ' '''“Mom?” ' “Come here cubs.”' ' Anisa got up on the den floor. “You have to leave this place. Run far away! Now!”' ' “But we want to help!”' ' “No. I cannot hunt, my left hind leg is injured. And I can’t see that well. Tepko, you and your brothers out of this territory.”' ' “What about you?”' ' “leave me behind.” I happily raced out from the den. I wasn’t going to live with my annoying brothers again. Ever. I hated them. How dare they play when mom is being clawed in the face?! It’s not that I didn’t care about them, I do. But they’re just so annoying to me. I looked back. I couldn’t see my brothers anymore. What if they got trapped my hunters?! I have find them! Tears overwhelmed my eyes as I thought that something terrible must have happened to Shoteka and Kennai. Mom said hunters, cougars and wolves lived here and hunted down any cubs by themselves or alone for food. It was said that the no-furs captured bears and took their fur, wore it as if it was their own. “Mom, are you going to leave us?”' ' My mother leaned forward and and touch her muzzle to ours. “You are the sweetest little cubs in the world. It would be unbearable to leave you.” “and…” “Get some rest. Just remember, I’ll always be with you, I love you…” I curled up in a ball and closed my eyes. Tomorrow is a new day. '